masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolution War
Evolution War is a great conflict following Inquisitor Crisis and the defeat of Kronos. But it not only took lives away it also was a major leap towards the new technology far beyond the current understanding. But the galaxy which was struggling to rebuild from the old danger with a new danger striking the entire stability was broken apart. Still survivng batarians would join cunning tyran Albert Regdon who would open the war. Continuing the conflict it would span over a decade till the Roxxon Industries would create their last creation. The true begining of the war is shrouded in mystery. Some say that everything started when Batarians found reaper tech and others that Khans expanded into all known sectors. But others call it Crisis part 2 because the Oculus later recovered that Regdon was upgraded by Inquisitor tech. Thus it was the plan for Inquisitors second coming act which erupted in 2230. Early Conflict(2227-2230) The conflict started from two major events. When by the human calendar in the december of 2227 the Khans sought to escape the dying world of Gadka. Because of their gistory with Salarians they settled on many Salarian worlds. At first it was a great day but soon Khans started to act as lords of Salarians and exploited them. The Citadel Commisioned a an army to wipe them out but Khans weren't that easy. The Army failed and Khans suddenly retreated into the unknown regions of space. At the same time the hub planets of Citadel are attacked by the army of Albert Regdon. At the same time Oculus and Roxxon Industries go into conflict and Roxxon Tricks council to attack different facilities. Eventually Hybrids aattack Illium and the cycle continues. Illium is crowned the Spark of War. Soon the conflict infect nearby planets thus leading to small casualties but a lot of gunfire. Sectors from Illium to Nemean Abyss are under attacks.Though for three years there is was no significant danger at the Dawn of 2230 the Inquisitor Ship fall onto the colony of Bekenstein. This sparks the second coming of Inquisitors. Though now they are in more defensive states. The Drell are soon under attack. They fight on three fronts: Inquisitors, Hybrids and the increasing number of Blue Suns in the area. Meanwhile the disappearing Khans would return now lead by the only tru god Kronos. Dawn comments that Kronos programming probably survived and indoctrinated the,. With a new force the Khans sweep the galxy as pirates slowly draining the merchant resources, just as the god said. The problem also rose when young Aaron Santiago wanted the power over Khans and tried to enslave them and at this moment a three-side war started. This eventually led to Council asking help from quarian in return for an embassy. This was not before on 3rd december of 2230, top spectre Dawn attacked the refinary owned by Eclipse. The mercenary group was wiped clean just before Dawn made it to the reserve level of the refinary. It was dark when the bright light broke the darkness and Echelon, long missing ruler and founder of current Drell met Dawn in the eclipse Armor. After this the Eclipse were payed by Roxxon to play as a major army. They sacrificed many men in Skyllian Verge slowly draining the power for themselfs. Echelon as the new leader of them knew more when everyone else, thus his motives were unclear till he finally revealed himself to the council on 7 February of 2231. Council agreed to support him in the campaign to stop Roxxon from galactic dominance. After this the eclipse had a major hit by Roxxon themselfs. All members were listed as dead. Echelon was only missing in action. Soon The Blood Pack were also dragged when Salarian started using Tuchanka as the training grounds. The krogan were pissed and Clan Urdnot tried to hold neutral but even though 78% of population joined Blood Pack. The Blood Pack proved valuable after taking the resources left by Eclipse and going to fight the Inquisitors. Middle Conflict(2230-2235) Soon, After the 2230 the Drell were put under Danger. Drell placed Shakrahna under quarantine and big part of their fleet was placed around the planet. Blood Pack tried few raids on Shakrahna in the late 2231 and 2232. This attempts nearly destroyed the Blood PAck. Disbanded they joined the growing force of Khans. Khans progress lead to losing many planets in United Drell Nebula. Soon afterwards the Alliance fleet met with Khans army in person. On the planet of Clotanca. The Khans made great use in natural fauna and Khan brough fauna. The Alliance had to retreat after loosing to Khans attacks. Alliance armies surrendered but somewhere near the realy they were caught in the battle with Roxxon Industries. Roxxon wiped the fleet. Other Alliance parts on Acturus relays knew that they were in no shape to continue the fighting without 5th Fleet and the blocked Charon and Acturus Relay and started rebuilding themselves. Late Conflict(2235-2239) Aftermath And again upon the end of the war the Drell had shown themselfs saviors. Just as many years ago,Echelons plan worked. The Drell were given a plave in the council and the reformation of the C-Sec took place. Most notably the security was tightened and softened at the same time. Drell sold a lot of newest technology to citadel to modify it. New places and systems were installed. The Citadel truly became the safest place on the citadel. Presidium also moved down. Now not the most luxurious place on the citadel but only a gate to the new section of rebuild Citadel, The Vatican Tower. The name was taken when a year after new human catholic candidate became a councillor. He used high respect among the Alliance and the council itself. Soon the galactic voting finished and the current chairman of Drell Council became the councillor on the citadel. The Spectre, long after the attack of the Sovereign, were able to get their statur back and now were counted an elite. To become a Spectre, though, became a lot harder. Alliance together with Drell and Asari payed the best researchers and military trainers to make a full set of instructions and training facilities to help grow people with enough skill to become a spectre. Though from 1000 attendants only 50 became candidates and only 25 became spectres. Soon the population started to rise. With the reopening of Khans the Asari population rose up 25%, Drell also experienced a population rise when many immigrants from Rakhana were taken to Shakrahna. Turian finally earned trut with Drell and thing were coming to the piece. Hybrids were declared a myth, and th epeople fighting like super soldier were declared a super soldier program to help in the war. Galaxy started to calm down, day by day. But little did the knew that in the galaxy like their own nothing was calm. The shield of calmness was created when in reality the special forces still fought trying to clena up the galaxy. Most notably was the criminal Albert Regdon chased by the two re-instated N7 soldiers John Iceheart and Jessica Semun. The Citadel also commisioned a prison which would later be called the Inter-Galactic Arkham. The prison became the largest constructed prison ever and had the same security as the citadel. Ranking Systems were changed and notable Spectre were given Ranks of Spectre Commandos which was one rank higher when normal Spectre. The Evolution war also made criminals such as Tia A'reena grow more powerful. At the same time Tia grew richer with the technology of her new follower. The Roxxon Industries left a big impact in makingTia the single most important criminal of all times. The Galaxy was finally stable... Quarantine Someime after the restoration of the Citadel the Inter-Glactic Arkham was sealed of. From the outside world. In the months the prisoners were sending false reports about acting normally but at some point the entire communication revealed about it take over. The facility had no windows and everything was terrible. The only way to get inside was to be a prisoner. The Drell Councillor was able to talk on senting to opearives into the prison using the main entrance. The plan worked well. Dawn and John Iceheart were sent into the prison as criminals who tried to perform an assassination on the council. Inside they found a giant criminal army crafting guns and trying to build a real army. The new overseer of the facility was Tessa Jianni and her new lover Aaron Santiago. Inside the facility they created a giant rebel army made from 100,000 criminals. John was able to trace the communication to it source and find that the outside world was giving a lot support even smuggling credits onto thousands of bank accounts. Eventually Aaron started to suspect that new criminals were agents for the citadel and led an assault onto their room. They survived and deconstructed the threat. It was the first try to rebel after the war. The Echo Category:Background